Tercero, Segunda
by Shaun Elay
Summary: "Sólo soy otro del montón de los montones donde nos apilamos quienes tras la ansiedad nos derivó una enfermedad "bucle" de la cual no salimos ni a tiros. Otro desecho más que lanzan al basurero del olvido donde solo pocos consiguen salir... Pero, fíjate como cambian las cosas cuando "alguien te quiere". "
1. Chapter 1

**Tercero, segunda.**

Capítulo 1. 

¿No os pasa que cuanto menos ruido queréis hacer es cuando todo resuena mucho más fuerte de lo normal? Como si Dios hubiera decidido subir el volumen en nuestras vidas o algo así.

Quizá sean todo paranoias mías, como dice mi psiquiatra… Y no me extrañaría porque no es que esté demasiado bien de la cabeza desde hace unos largos años atrás... Y lo peor es que está clínicamente demostrado. 

Sí; llenar una bañera con un minúsculo chorro de agua para que resuene lo menos posible te hace estar las dos horas que pasan, mientras se llena, divagando entre tus pensamientos y teniendo conversaciones estúpidas contigo mismo.

Y ahí estaba yo, acompañado por mis fantasmas mentales. Siendo totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y sin remordimiento alguno de lo que podría pasar después.

No me iba a arrepentir de volver a intentarlo otra vez; nadie me extrañaría, yo no extrañaría a nadie y dejaría de perder el tiempo de una vez en este maldito hospital donde intentan buscar una solución inexistente para evitar mi muerte y no manchar su expediente de "profesionales" con el fallecimiento de uno de sus pacientes, quien casualmente padece una de las enfermedades por las que están "especializados"…

La bañera ya parecía lo suficientemente llena como para poder cubrirme hasta el cuello. Cerré el grifo y saqué del bolsillo de mi bata un trozo de plástico puntiagudo que había conseguido hace cosa de dos horas, tras romper "accidentalmente" una bandeja.

Me aseguré bien de que nadie fuera a entrar por la puerta de la habitación, que no era mía, y cerré el baño. Entonces me desnudé y me sumergí en el agua. Sintiendo su calidez recorrer mi cuerpo, teniendo la impresión de que el agua estaba más caliente de lo normal… O que yo estaba tan frío que el contraste era MUY notable. Daba igual, en media hora dejaría de sentir todo…

No entienden que yo solo quiero descansar, que ya van seis años de sufrimiento y que ya no puedo más.

Observé mis piernas huesudas, y sonreí de medio lado al ver que mis muslos ya no se tocaban entre sí como hace seis años o al poder observar todos los bultos que hacían los huesos de mis rodillas bajo la piel.

Bajé los ojos a mi mano izquierda y observaba un temblor naciente en ella… Ya volvía. La puta ansiedad que me había llevado hasta aquí. Y al recordarlo el odio volvió a brotar y con él la sangre de mis venas cuando comencé a desgarrarme la piel con el plástico.

La ansiedad había empezado esta historia… Bueno, no exactamente… Mis padres fueron quienes crearon mi ansiedad y ella quien me llevó a esta situación.

Conozco a un montón de gente con problemas de ansiedad derivada del estrés y sé que cuando les da un ataque comienzan a comer como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo. A mí, por desgracia, me pasaba justo lo contrario y mi estómago se cerraba totalmente al igual que mi hambre, que desaparecía durante un día sin dejar rastro.

Al principio solo sufría ataques una vez o dos veces por semana, pero el ambiente en mi casa se tensó tanto hasta conseguir que tuviera ataques una o dos veces al día.

Obviamente empecé a adelgazar sin darme cuenta. Notaba que los pantalones ajustados que tanto me gustaban cada vez me quedaban peor y se me caían, haciéndome ver como uno de estos chavales con complejo de rapero.

De la 40 bajé a la 36 en un mes… y así, así hasta que llegué a la 32 en medio año y, desgraciadamente, cada vez que me miraba en el espejo me veía más atractivo. Más esbelto y más alto al haber más huecos entre mis piernas. Y me daba miedo comer y engordar, perdiendo esa imagen que había visto en el espejo.

Al principio el poder verme los huesos resaltar sobre mi piel me molestaba pero no tardé demasiado en encariñarme con ellos e incluso no me demoré en hacer una serie de ejercicios aeróbicos para que se notaran más. Mis favoritos son los que resaltan en la cadera.

Y cuando ya estaba "a gusto" con mi cuerpo fue cuando la ansiedad subió desorbitadamente de nivel y caía inconsciente tanto por ella como por la falta de nutrientes.

No tardaron demasiado en llevarme a un especialista y me detectaron una falta importante de … de cosas con palabrejas súper raras que no consigo recordar. Y comencé a cortarme cuando me metieron en el hospital.

Hay quien lo hace como auto-castigo, otros para saciar su rabia… yo lo hago porque el dolor se me vuelve tan insoportable que olvido por lo que estaba preocupado antes de los cortes. Y eso no tardó demasiado en evolucionar y hacerme pensar en el suicidio de forma constante… y fue ahí cuando intervino Eli. Mi psiquiatra del centro; Quien retuvo estas ideas durante dos años.

Mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vi el agua de la bañera volverse roja a medida que salía la sangre.

Acabé con mi otra muñeca y me sumergí con los ojos cerrados, deseando que el agua acelerara el proceso y esperando a que cuando los abriera ya no estuviera más aquí.

A día de hoy sigo pensando que si me dijeran de cambiar esto mantendría mi opinión y no lo haría… Estar cerca de la muerte te hace ver todo de otra forma distinta… Y además no creo que hubiera ocurrido nunca lo que sucedió después.

Recuerdo mucho alboroto fuera de la bañera de golpe y entonces se volvió todo negro.

Sentí frío cuando me sacaron del agua, sentí la camilla y sentí la sensación de desplazamiento atolondrado.

Y, al igual que en medio de la noche nos despejamos durante microsegundos para luego quedarnos con un recuerdo que no sabemos si es real o sueño, abrí los ojos mientras me llevaban a quirófano y vi a un ángel.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba él y sus ojos azules como el mar. Intenté grabar su imagen en mi cabeza. Y entonces volvió la oscuridad.

Yo solo quiero descansar de todo…y no despertar **jamás**.

Me llamo Gilbert, y padezco anorexia nerviosa.

Me llevaron de vuelta al hala del hospital donde hacemos vida de forma normal una vez estuve en un estado "fuera de riesgo" y mi compañero de habitación, Antonio, no tardó mucho en aparecer por la estancia una vez se enteró de que había vuelto.

-¡Gil! –Gritó desde la puerta- Ya comenzaba a pensar que esta vez lo habías conseguido…por desgracia.

-Pues por desgracia no ha sido así.- Dije arrastrando la voz. Le vi negando con la cabeza mientras largaba un sonoro suspiro.- Te veo mejor.

-Sí- Se le iluminó el rostro.- y quizá en un par de meses esté fuera de peligro de forma total y me manden a casa.- Avanzó hasta mi camilla y se sentó, tomó mi muñeca vendada y observó las pulseras que llevaba en el brazo.- Deberías salir de peligro tú también. Y dejar de hacer estupideces… Quizá no le importes a tus padres pero a mí sí, y quizá haya alguien ahí fuera a quien le importes también y…

-¿Y engordar?- Indignado, aparté mi mano.

-Solo subes de peso un poco, luego si tomas una dieta y haces ejercicio no tienes por qué volver a estar "gordo".

-Dios… -Volteé la cabeza y me acosté, dándole la espalda.- Hablas como Elizabetha…

Se hizo un largo silencio entre nosotros.

Antonio padecía anorexia nerviosa también y desde que había comenzado a recuperarse y a comer lo desplazaron a mi habitación para que yo "tomara ejemplo".

Los primeros días de estar en el hospital fue cuando comenzamos a ser amigos ya que los dos éramos quienes peores estaban de todo el hala del tercer piso, donde residían los enfermos de anorexia y bulimia, y encontramos apoyo entre nosotros.

Ninguno influenciaba sobre el otro, como muchos doctores temían, y Antonio comenzó a remontar mientras yo seguía con mi plan suicida y autodestructivo.

Antonio venía de una familia sólida y muy unida, donde recibe amor por parte de todos sus miembros… Si entró en la anorexia fue por culpa del acoso escolar que recibía constantemente cuando se mudó a Alemania, donde se encuentra este jodido hospital.

Creo que ha remontado por su familia… Y porque, a pesar de todo, es una persona muy fuerte.

-Venga, vamos al salón a pasar el rato…- Sentí como me daba dos golpes en la espalda mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Creo que van a hacer "cine" esta tarde y hay que pillar sitio.

Me levanté de la cama y le seguí por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, que no estaba muy lejos de mi habitación.

No estaba muy llena la habitación; dos enfermos miraban por la ventana, soñando en que algún día nos dejaran pasar días enteros en el patio y no solo dos horas. Tres personas leían el mismo libro sentados en los sillones situados en la esquina mientras otros dos jugaban a cartas en el centro de la sala.

Antonio se avanzó a mí y arrastró dos sillones vacíos a lo que se consideraba "la primera fila" para poder ver la película que fueran a proyectar en buenas condiciones.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras observábamos la habitación.

-Han venido nuevos de personal.- Comentó Antonio, quien no soportaba los silencios.- Hay una chica que es muy guapa. Rubita, muy mona.

-¿Enfermeros, de seguridad o…?

-Enfermeros… bueno, hay uno que hace turnos de noche como seguridad.

-Se ve que necesita dinero.- Comenté volteando la cabeza a la estantería de libros.

-Sí, puede ser… Y no, no han renovado los libros.

Sonreí ante su comentario y volví a retomar la conversación con él.

Hora y media más tarde ,y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba la habitación llena de gente que deseaba ver la película.

Un chico rubio seguido de Kristina, la enfermera más cabrona de todas, se acercó al televisor con un DVD entre las manos.

-Lo colocas en el aparato, le das al play y te esperas a que termine. Que nadie se meta en el baño sin tu supervisión, que estos son muy listos.- Habló con su voz rota por el alcohol fuerte y el tabaco.- Yo voy a salir a fumar un cigarro. A la hora vengo.

Kristina dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, zarandeando su gordo culo de un lado a otro.

El chico se agachó para meter el DVD y preparó todo para que las cosas salieran bien. Una vez estuvo todo programado se volteó hacia los espectadores y desconecté del shock que recibí cuando comprobé que ese muchacho era el ángel que vi. Era real… Y estaba ahí.

-Escuchadme todos- dijo alzando los brazos para captar mayor atención.- voy a poneros una de mis películas favoritas. Espero que la respetéis y respetéis a quienes la quieran ver. Si no os gusta, por favor os pido que os marchéis a otra parte del salón a hacer lo que sea, que es muy grande y así tendremos la fiesta en paz.

Apagó las luces de la zona donde estábamos quienes íbamos a ver la película y se sentó en una silla de plástico en diagonal a mí.

Mientras estaban pasando los anuncios del principio le di un suave codazo a Antonio para que se fijara en mis manos.

-He visto a este chico antes… -Le dije mediante un lenguaje de signos que nos habíamos inventado, donde formulábamos las palabras simbolizando las letras con las manos.- El día que intenté suicidarme otra vez.

-Éste es de los nuevos.- Respondió él mediante nuestro lenguaje.- Me cuadra porque entró cuando pasó eso.

-¿Es el que se queda de noches?

-Creo que sí…

Sonreí y volví a la película, que ya empezaba, no sin antes echarle un ojo al rubio, quien nos miraba con curiosidad. Desvié la mirada ante el inesperado contacto visual e intenté centrarme en la película.

-Qué cabrones… espaguetis para cenar… -Dije mientras de las enfermeras me servía el plato. Antonio, sentado frente a mí con un hambre voraz, rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

-Recuerda que no debes comer nada, que te van a dar la medicación.-Dijo antes de comenzar a comer. Suspiré mientras le miraba de forma amenazadora.

-¿Y? Lo mejor es que haga reacción con la comida y te pases la noche vomitando.- Respondí enrollando con el tenedor unos cuantos espaguetis.

-¿Desde cuándo eres bulímico?- Dijo tras tragar.- Oye, deja los espaguetis, o Ludwig se enfadará.

-¿Ludwig?- Antonio señaló a un punto a mis espaldas. Volteé y allí estaba. Ordenando las medicinas que él y otra muchacha nos iban a repartir en breve.- ¿Ludwig cumple el turno de noches?

-Sí, te lo he dicho antes…

-¿Hace tardes y noches?

-¡Yo que sé! No se lo he preguntado.

Seguí hablando con Antonio mientras observaba la ruta que realizaba Ludwig, calculando su próximo destino… Y casualmente la siguiente fila que le correspondía era la mía.

Como siempre, uno de los enfermos tragó comida antes de la medicación y mantuvo entretenido al pobre rubio un buen rato. Fue entonces cuando vi a la enfermera acercarse a mi mesa, pasando por otros enfermos anteriores a mi.

Enrollé lentamente los espaguetis con el tenedor y me dispuse a tragar cuando me palparon el hombro desde atrás.

Volteé la cabeza lentamente para verlo, nunca antes lo había hecho tan de cerca, y antes de que el rubio gesticulara nada dejé el tenedor en el plato. Dejando con la boca abierta tanto como Antonio como a la enfermera.

Me tendió las pastillas y pude leer su nombre en la chapita que colgaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme blanco.

Ludwig.

Sonreí y me metí las pastillas en la boca y sin necesitar agua las tragué, como muchas otras veces anteriores a esta. Y me anticipé, abriendo la boca y mostrándole la lengua para que viera que me las había tragado.

Él sonrió de medio lado y, alzando una ceja, dijo con su voz ronca una frase que heló la sangre de muchos otros enfermos.

-Enséñame las manos.

Mi sonrisa se evaporó ante el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda tras esa frase. Me había tragado las pastillas y le mostré mis manos limpias.

Aún así era la primera vez que un enfermero usaba esa técnica.

Habían pasado millones, trillones de enfermeros nuevos de contrato-basura y a ninguno se le había ocurrido nunca inspeccionar las manos de los pacientes.

La enfermera tomó ejemplo y registró las manos del paciente que atendía, pillándole las pastillas en su extremidad derecha.

Quizá había probado esa técnica conmigo porque le parecí muy espabilado. Por eso se sorprendió al ver que en mis manos no había nada.

Examinó superficialmente el suelo, intentando que no me percatara de ello, y una vez terminó conmigo puso un "tick" en la libreta donde pasaban el registro todas las noches y avanzó hasta los otros enfermos que debía atender mientras yo me disponía a comer tranquilamente.

-¿Qué…narices… ha sido eso, Gil? –Articuló el español.

Miré a mi amigo, quien me observaba con los ojos abiertos como un búho.

No esperaba que reaccionara así, incluso ahora mismo estaría formulándose una explicación que aclarara ese interrogante que se le había formado tras mi actitud.

-Eso, amigo mío, ha sido un avance.

_Hola, hola, hola._

_Perdonen mi desaparición, pero estuve liada con un montón de cosas y me lo dejé todo de lado hasta encontrar pequeños espacios de tiempo._

_Pues, durante ese descansó intenté lanzar varios fics (Los cuales no han ido a más de un solo capítulo)._

_Con The Skinny Boy quería tratar un tema bastante polémico… pero no me atraía demasiado la historia…Así que decidí hacer un yaoi y retocar la historia hasta que salió Tercero, Segunda._

_Intentaré subir capítulos cuando pueda, ya que este lo tengo mucho más avanzado y tengo una canción que me inspira bastante._

_Al final de todo el fanfic pondré dicha canción y entenderéis muchas cosas._

_Espero que os guste, reviews y demás son bien recibidos SIEMPRE._

_Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los pasillos eran gobernados por un silencio pesado que cualquier sonido, por débil que fuera, tenía el poder de quebrarlo en cuestión de segundos. Creando un extraño efecto mariposa tan veloz como la luz…

El rubio sólo llevaba unas cuantas noches trabajando de vigilante en ese hospital y tenía la extraña-y horrible- sensación de que habían pasado años desde la primera vez que entró a hacer la entrevista.

Se encontraba vagamente sentado en la recepción del edificio. Frente a él, seis enormes pantallas de televisión antiguas conectadas a un ordenador por el cual accedía a las cámaras de vigilancia.

Solamente debía pasarlas una a una y observar con detalle que todo estuviera en su sitio; sin enfermos merodeadores, ni visitas inesperadas, tampoco ningún ladrón o varios gamberros con ansias de perturbar la tranquilidad de aquel lugar…

De tanto en tanto solía hojear una de las dos revistas que solía traer para que las noches no se hicieran tan eternas, siempre y cuando su otro compañero, con quien compartía turno semana no semana sí, evitara el taladrarle la oreja con sus pesadas historias. Era un tipo agradable con quien conversar y con quien hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento de soledad que tanto odiaba… Pero, para Ludwig, hablaba demasiado.

Volvió sus ojos a la pantalla número tres al ver por el rabillo del ojo una extraña sombra moverse.

Con el ratón hizo rotar la cámara hasta el lugar donde creía haber visto algo, pero no tardó demasiado en respirar tranquilamente tras ver que esa sombra se trataba de Geff. El encargado de mantenimiento.

Geff era un hombre larguirucho y delgado, con una nariz casi tan prominente como su bigote gris.

Sus ojos, pequeños como guisantes casi llegaban a ocultarse tras las cejas pobladas que yacían en la zona más baja de su frente y, de tanto en tanto, la visera ancha inconfundible que acompañaba a la gorra del uniforme también cumplía esta función.

Pese a todo eso, Ludwig era un tipo solitario y serio quien se había metido en ese oficio porque necesitaba dinero de forma urgente con el que pagar el alquiler y sus gastos alimenticios…

No era un mal empleo pero, simplemente, no era la cosa que él aspiraba ser de mayor.

Además, el día a día de muchos enfermos le parecía una eterna depresión en bucle. Tan delgados, tan perdidos como barcos sin tripulación vagando sin rumbo… Incluso podría llegar a asegurar que todos tenían la misma cara huesuda y pálida, cuyos ojos pedían a gritos terminar con el sufrimiento que la maldita paranoia les causaba.

Eso sí, obviamente no sucedía con todos los rostros; Por ejemplo, había un chico de piel bronceada que parecía estar un poco más sano que el resto. Parecía mejorar.

Era animado, sonriente y siempre estaba junto a un chaval albino, que era todo lo contrario a él.

Iban juntos a todas partes; comían juntos, veían la tele juntos, jugaban a juegos juntos e incluso llegaban a compartir la misma habitación.

Una amistad que se convertiría en polvo una vez al muchacho español le dieran el alta para marcharse y, obviamente, no volver.

Suspiró y volvió la vista a los monitores. Cansado, solo deseaba que la jornada terminara y no volver hasta la tarde.

El tranvía le dejó justo en frente del recinto y se aventuró a entrar de nuevo en el hospital, sosteniendo una chaqueta marrón en el brazo.

Firmó la hoja de cambio de turno, se colocó los "crocks" y avanzó por los pasillos para buscar a Kristina, quien le daría las indicaciones que debía cumplir para hacer una serie de actividades con los enfermos aquella tarde.

La encontró en el tercer piso, justo al lado de las escaleras. Sostenía una carpeta con un montón de hojas unidas por una pinza.

-Buenas tardes, Ludwig.- Habló ella, sin mover la cabeza para observarlo.- Supongo que vienes a aguantar otro día más…

-Quería saber el plan de las actividades de hoy…- Kristina suspiró profundamente.

-Hoy te tocará ser el "chico de los cafés".- Por fin se dignó a mirar al rubio a través de esos enormes lentes que sujetaba su pequeña nariz a duras penas.- Tienen terapia con Eliza…

-¿Terapia?

-Terapia de grupo.- Contestó ella, con cierta irritación.- Se reúnen en una sala para hablar de sus problemas en conjunto… Chorradas que no sirven para nada.- Se creó un silencio entre ambos y Ludwig decidió marcharse al ver que hoy Kristina estaba mucho más irritable de lo normal.

-Mi padre me ha regañado porque se ha enterado por Roderich que me guardo la comida en los bolsillos y luego la tiro en la basura.- Habló Jana, una de las otras tantas enfermas que habitan el hospital.- Me sienta mal que intenten hacerme engordar, no me gusta engordar, no me gusta tener las piernas más gruesas, no me gusta no caber en la ropa… no me gusta para nada.

-Comprende que puedes seguir en buena forma manteniendo una dieta equilibrada y haciendo deporte constantemente para quemar las grasas que no te sirvan.- Comenzó Eli con uno de sus discursos.- Sino comes quemas músculos, no grasas. Solamente comiendo sano para tomar fuerzas y haciendo ejercicio se queman realmente.- Jana asintió como hacía siempre. Todos sabíamos que el discurso de Eli por un oído le entraba y por el otro le salía.- No te hagas tanto daño, Jana. Ya casi lo estamos consiguiendo. Solo es un bache tonto…

-Pero, usted dice que debemos comer sano…- Hablo otro.

-Sí, exacto.

-¿Creé que unos espaguetis o quizá un desayuno pesado es algo sano?

-Pretendemos que vuestro cuerpo retome los nutrientes que son imprescindibles y que absteniéndose de ellos solamente os hacéis daño vosotros mismos.

Eli se puso en pie, captando la atención de todos y cada uno de los que estábamos allí presente. Y, con el brazo levantado, soltó otro largo discurso sobre lo hermosa que es la vida y de lo mucho que nos debemos de apreciar.

Yo seguía cruzado de brazos, fingiendo que la miraba y le prestaba atención cuando lo único que observaba era el vacío extraño del infinito en la pared.

-Te toca exteriorizar a ti, Gilbert.- Pronunció una vez dio por terminado el kilométrico discurso.- Debes abrirte, debes contarnos lo que suele pasar por esa cabeza tuya… al menos otra vez.

Miré a todos lados posibles, sintiendo como todas las miradas de esos cuerpos vacíos caían sobre mí como un dedo acusador. Respiré hondo e intenté articular algo.

-Mi vida no es interesante…

-No nos encajemos en la primera sesión, Gil. En esta no pedimos que nos cuentes tu historia… sino qué sucede dentro de tu cabeza. Que es lo que realmente importa.- La observé tranquilo.- Pareces alguien muy agudo, y sé que lo eres…

-Pienso en querer salir al patio por más de una hora. Y poder correr para sentirme libre.- Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se cruzó de piernas y me prestó toda su atención. Algo me decía que yo a Eli le importaba de verdad, que realmente quería echarme un cable… Lástima, supongo.- Sentir el aire fresco en todas partes. El sol. Mis piernas y la fatiga tras un esfuerzo que he decidido hacer.

-¿Por qué realizas ese esfuerzo? ¿Por qué correr? ¿Por qué querer sentir? –Comenzó su avalancha de preguntas que solo me hacen creer que Eli, como interrogadora policíaca, hubiera sido una mujer con mucho más éxito.

-Para tener una prueba de que no estoy muerto, por ahora…

-¿Crees que estás muerto?

-No, no lo creo.- Respiré hondo.- Lo estoy.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y Eli miró su reloj, nerviosa.

-Bueno, chicos… hasta aquí por hoy.- Recogió sus carpetas y se levantó de la silla.- En dos días nos volvemos a ver. Pensad en cosas positivas de cada día… en la próxima sesión hablaremos de ellas. Y recordad que hago charlas individuales, por si os da vergüenza que otros os escuchen.

Entre todos recogimos la sala y la adecentamos para poder realizar actividades hasta la hora de la cena. Yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación junto con Antonio.

-¿Mañana vendrán tus padres a hablar con los médicos? –Preguntó para romper el hielo.

-Sí… hoy me han hecho otro análisis.- Antonio se mordió el labio, nervioso por mi respuesta.

-¿Qué has dado?

-Lo de siempre, supongo… El doctor Herfb no parecía muy contento cuando me ha informado de la charla con mis padres.

-Seguro que Eli quiere hacer una sesión contigo después de la charla… Esa última frase parecía ir directa hacia ti.

-Las sesiones de Eli funcionan con todo el mundo, menos conmigo.- Llegamos a la habitación y entramos.- No sé; la muchacha noruega está mucho mejor y solo ha venido un mes, el chaval inglés parece que remonta… A todos os van bien esas charlas.

-Quizá es porque no te "abres" lo suficiente.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?- Me dejé caer sobre la cama, cansado.- Estoy harto de intentarlo todo…

-Solo cuéntales las cosas que me cuentas a mi… creo que con eso bastará por un tiempo...Hasta que decidas abrirte del todo.-Dejé salir una media risotada tras el comentario de Antonio.

-¿Insinúas que no te cuento TODO?

-Obviamente… -Rio él, mientras se sentaba en mi cama también.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- Dije, sentándome cómodamente, cruzando mis piernas y recostando la espalda en la pared.

-Tus pensamientos, cómo te sientes…

-Me siento cansado y agobiado, lo mismo de siempre solo que el cansancio cada vez es mayor y me cuesta más respirar.

-Eso no…

-Me has dicho que te cuente todo lo que siento… -Entonces caí.- Espera… ¿Te refieres a OTRO TIPO de sentimientos?

-…- Comenzó a sonrojarse.- Es que… Sigo dándole vueltas a lo de ayer… -Dijo, cubriéndose la cara. Se había sonrojado tanto que su rostro se confundía con un tomate.

-¿En serio le sigues dando vueltas a "el avance"?

-¡Claro que le doy vueltas! –Anunció, descubriéndose la cara.- Ni siquiera yo he conseguido hacer lo que hizo ese chico ayer…

-Me has obligado a tragarme pastillas muchas veces…No vayas de excluido.

-¡Tú lo has dicho!- Me señaló, irritado.- "Obligado".

-Joder ¿Y no puedo estar cansado de dar problemas? Que casualmente coincidió con que fue este chico quien "tuvo que pagarlo"…

-Demasiadas casualidades para ti…- Agité la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Insinúas algo?- Antonio alzó una ceja, esperando a que yo prosiguiera.- ¿Insinúas que… me gusta?

-No que te guste… pero te atrae.

-Por favor… -Deje salir un suspiro.

-Siempre te han gustado los rubios, tú mismo me lo has dicho.- Volví a suspirar fuertemente y el español chasqueó la lengua y se acomodó mejor a mi lado.- Da igual lo que sientas; amor, amistad… no importa. Pero parece que puede ayudarte de forma indirecta… No sé si me entiendes.- Le miré, esperando a que dijera lo que estaba pensando. Era una de las cualidades de Antonio. En todo momento sabía qué cosas rondaban por mi cabeza.- Sin conocerte, sin hablar contigo ha conseguido que te tomaras las pastillas sin comer nada antes… Imagínate qué cosas puede lograr si os conocierais. Porque algo me dice que no quieres pasar aquí el resto de tu vida…- Comencé a reír.

-Hablas como si fuera a llegar a los treinta…

-Gilbert, joder. Tienes veintitrés años, no es el fin del mundo. Aún te queda mucho por delante… nos queda mucho por vivir. – Me sujetó de la mano, como muchas otras veces ha hecho. Y la sostuvo fuertemente.- No estás perdido del todo… Igualmente eres de constitución delgada, solo dejarías de verte algunos huesos… Pero seguirías igual. No seas gilipollas…

-No voy a ligar con él… -Le miré, rodando los ojos.

-No te pido que ligues… solo que trabes amistad. No es nada malo. Y ligar…

- "No sería ético"- Dijimos ambos a la vez.- No entiendo esas mierdas de la ética en estos casos…

Suspiré de nuevo, y devolví el apretón a Antonio. Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya y alcé la cara para mirarlo. Sonreí de medio lado y él hizo lo mismo… Y como siempre supuse que ya sabría lo que estaba pensando.

-No sé qué haré cuando te marches… -Susurré, sintiendo como en parte la voz se me quebraba.- No puedo con esto yo solo. Te juro que no…no puedo. Me vengo abajo en seguida…

-Eres más fuerte de lo que te piensas…- dijo, acariciándome la mano que sujetaba firmemente.

No pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente.

Cuando yo llegué, Antonio era amigo de un chaval francés que padecía bulimia. Los tres encajamos enseguida, por esas fechas aún nos dejaban salir fuera para caminar un poco y airearnos… Hasta que llegó uno de esos inspectores toca-narices que acusó al centro de permitir a los "esqueletos" el lujo de correr y quemar lo que acabábamos de comer.

Fue por esas fechas cuando Francis, el chico francés, consiguió salir del hospital. Rehabilitado totalmente. Aunque yo pienso… es más, ESTOY CONVENCIDO que por muy "curado" que estés siempre se queda una espinita clavada. Esa que te pone un pie en la enfermedad para siempre… y recaer es fácil. Demasiado fácil; sólo bastan unos pantalones que no te entren, una mala foto que te saquen… o volver a escuchar las voces en tu cabeza.

Al marchar Francis sólo nos quedamos Toño y yo…Y si ya sentí un vacío enorme dentro de mi cuando Fran se fue no quiero pensar lo que me sucederá emocionalmente si Antonio se va y me quedo solo.

Quizá por eso está tan empeñado en que me haga amigo de Ludwig. Para amenizar el vacío, amortiguar el golpe… intentar no matarme.

-Todo saldrá como la seda, Gil. –Dijo, acariciándome el pelo.- Tengo ganas de quedar contigo fuera de aquí. –No pude evitar sonreír. Y apretarlo más entre mis brazos.

. . .

La cena terminó rápido y de forma MUY fluida –raro-, ninguno de los pacientes causó problema alguno a la hora de tomarse las pastillas. Ni tan siquiera yo, ya que esta vez no fue Ludwig quien me las dio.

Le seguí con la mirada durante toda la cena y ni siquiera se volteó a verme. Ni nuestras miradas llegaron a cruzarse en ningún momento. Nada. Y eso me ponía nervioso.

-¿Soy otro más?- Le dije a Antonio, mientras nos levantábamos para ir a las habitaciones.

-¿Otro más?- Posó sus ojos sobre mí, impaciente por la respuesta. Miré a ambos lados y susurré lo mejor que pude.

-No me ha mirado… -Antonio rodó los ojos.

-Joder… Ni siquiera has hablado con él ¿Qué coño quieres que pase? Para él son muchas caras nuevas, sin ninguna historia que diferencie unas de otras.

-Pero…

-Esto no es una jodida película, Gil. O te mueves o no pasará nada.

Nos sacaron a todos del comedor al mismo tiempo y nos condujeron a los cuartos, como cualquier anterior noche.

Avanzamos por las escaleras con todo el grupo. Miré a Antonio e hice un aspaviento con la mano que él captó rápidamente.

Se sacó del bolsillo un trozo de chicle y lo pegó en la papelera más cercana a la puerta de nuestra habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. A veces era un jodido ninja.

Entramos en el cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama a esperar a que las luces se apagaran…o temiendo que cerraran la puerta con llave por falta de personal de seguridad.

Prácticamente casi no respirábamos esperando a que Kristina pasara de largo sin detenerse a cerrar la puerta con llave. Por suerte no lo hizo y se marchó escaleras abajo mientras Antonio y yo largábamos un profundo suspiro.

-¿Tienes ansiedad?- Preguntó el español. Vomitando la pregunta como si llevara un largo rato queriendo hacerla.

-Empiezo a sentirme agitado.

-Espero que Geff revise la papelera, hace tiempo que no le hacemos ninguna señal…

-Cállate… No llames a la mala suerte.

Se hizo el silencio en el cuarto, deberían ser las nueve y media de la noche y aún faltaban tres horas para que Geff entrara a hacer su turno de limpieza.

-¿Tienes dinero? –Preguntó Antonio.

-Algo tendré guardado…

-Por si esta vez nos pide algo. Nunca nos ha pedido nada pero… - Dejé escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Antonio.- ¿Tienes algún cómic?

. . .

Limpié las mesas una vez todos los residentes salieron del comedor. Hoy había sido una cena tranquila. Sin problemas, sin incidencias… Ojalá todas fueran así.

-Una vez termines cierra con llave y procura asegurarte bien que no falte ningún cuchillo, tenedor o lo que sea. Son muy listos estos cabrones. No lo sabes tú bien.- Kristina apareció, de repente, a mis espaldas y habló. Volteé nervioso y asentí a todo lo que dijo.- No tardes mucho.

-No lo haré…

La mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó por la puerta. Largué un suspiro no muy dramatizado y seguí con la labor mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos. Rezando para que este trabajo me aguantara y así poder quitarme un par de problemas de encima.

Estaba limpiando una sección de la mesa central cuando me fijé en que había algo escrito en ella. Quizá a base de incisiones con uno de los cuchillos. Me sorprendí. ¿De verdad el plástico era tan tenaz como para llegar a hacer un grabado en la mesa?

"Tercero, Segunda. G. "

Fruncí el ceño. A penas se observaba desde la lejanía. Debías estar muy cerca para llegar a percatarte de ello y, aunque lo hicieras, ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Repetí varias veces el mensaje en mi cabeza, intentando buscarle algún significado a las palabras sueltas que había.

"Tercero" podía significar mucho; el lugar en una fila, en una lista, un pasillo… incluso un mote. Y "segunda" seguía el mismo patrón… Era la "G" lo desconcertante.

Eso sí que podía significar muchas cosas.

-¿Has terminado ya? –Habló la chica que compartía el turno de la cena conmigo.- Lo digo porque iba a marcharme… Están todos los cubiertos, por si ibas a revisarlos…

-Sí, sí. Ya terminé. Márchate si quieres. Ya cierro yo.

La muchacha sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Dejé de forzar una sonrisa –que me daba un aspecto de perturbado en vez de amigable- y recogí lo poco que quedaba por recoger.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me crucé con Geff, el de limpieza, en el ascensor. Cuando iba a bajar hasta mi taquilla desde la primera planta.

-¿Qué pronto empiezas, no? –Inicié una conversación, intentando ser gracioso.- ¿Estas horas te las pagan también? –Reí al final para intentar que siguiera el hilo y no quedar como un imbécil.

-He venido antes para revisar una cosa en los contadores. Y algo me dice que va a ser para largo… -Su risa final derivó en una pequeña tos, supuse que crónica debido a su edad.- ¿Y tú? ¿Empiezas tu siguiente turno?

-Sí. Espero que siga todo tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Sí, por eso no te preocupes.- Largó un sonoro suspiro.- Estos es como un cementerio, prácticamente.

-No creo eso… -Me miró, o eso intuí al ver que su cabeza se volteaba hacia mí.- Creo que pueden remontar y salir del bache.

-Por desgracia no es el caso de la gran mayoría… -Volvió la vista al frente mientras chistaba la lengua.- Y cuando los conoces un poco… solo espero que no llegues a eso. Es horrible.

-¿Horrible?

-A algunos los ves morir, a otros matarse… teniendo toda la vida por delante. Cuando alguien te importa no te da igual que se muera…

-Hablas como si tu hijo estuviera internado aquí. –No respondió, y pensé en que quizá había acertado.

-No. Pero es como si algunos lo fuesen…

-¿Conoces a algunos internos? Personalmente, digo…

-Sólo a unos pocos. Antes de que empezaran a poner tanta seguridad. Algunos salían de sus cuartos y se paseaban por los pasillos como fantasmas. Buscando a alguien con quien hablar.

Se hizo el silencio y el ascensor llegó a su destino. Geff volvió a mirarme y frunció el ceño.- No todos buscan un retrete al que expulsarle nada…

-No pensaba en eso… Solo que… Ya hay una psicóloga ¿No?- El hombre aparcó el carro y se recostó en él para escucharme.- Varios psicólogos con los que pueden hablar ¿Por qué buscar a alguien?

-Porque un psicólogo nunca les hablará como un amigo.- Me examinó con la mirada, se alzó la gorra y avanzó por el pasillo hasta los contadores.- Que tengas una buena noche…

-Igualmente.

Sin duda esa conversación me dejó con un mal sabor de boca. Escuchar las historias de algunos internos… obviamente no todos estaban aquí porque "se ven gordos"…

Agité la cabeza, dando por sentado que a Geff le había parecido un musculitos prepotente y gracioso que le encanta generalizar.

No es nada personal pero simplemente no me gusta tener ningún tipo de mal rollo con ninguno de mis compañeros… Ninguno, sin excepción.

Me aseé un poco y marché a la primera planta, entrando en el cuarto de la recepción donde estaban las cámaras.

Mi compañero ruso, sentado en la recepción para atender emergencias, no tardó en saludarme con dos golpes secos en la espalda.

-Buenas noches, compañero.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Al cuartillo de las cámaras, eh? En unas horas me haces el relevo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Me senté frente a los monitores y ya se me cerraban los ojos… Esta noche se haría larga, otra vez.

…

Dos golpes secos y tres un poco más fluidos resonaron en los cimientos de la pared que separaba nuestra habitación con la de al lado.

-Eso ha sido un "Sí, pero no"? O un "Quizá"? –Preguntó Antonio.

-No lo sé, pero ya me cansa este juego.

Me separé de la pared y me tumbé en la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Antonio dio unos golpes que cerraron la conversación y se unió a mi.

Mirábamos el techo en silencio, esperando a escuchar las ruedecitas del carrito de Geff o algo similar.

-¿Qué hora es? –Pregunté por decimotercera vez.

-¿Otra vez? Las doce y veinticinco.

-Ya debería estar aquí.

-Relájate, faltan unos minutos…

-¿Y si no viene? –Pregunté, levantándome de la cama.

-Pues si no viene te tendrás que hacer una paja y dormirte.

-¿No te queda nada?

-No queda nada en la bolsita del mes pasado…

Gruñí, tapándome la cara con la almohada para amortizar el sonido.

-Necesito un verde…

-¡Shhh! ¡Cálla! –Dijo, apoyando violentamente la mano en la almohada sobre mi cara.- Ruedecitas.

Efectivamente se escuchaba el girar de unas ruedecitas al final de la escalera. Nos levantamos de un salto y nos acercamos a la puerta, expectantes.

Acto seguido, justo al lado de nuestra puerta, a Geff se le cayeron todos los cacharros de limpieza. Murmuró algo mientras se agachaba a recogerlos y entonces coló el sobre bajo la puerta.

-La del final acaba de cambiar hacia aquí, esperad un rato. –Habló en susurros desde el otro lado.

-Te queremos, Geff.- Dijimos al unísono. -¿Te deb…?

-Nada. Luego nos vemos arriba.

Tomamos la bolsita transparente. Contenía cogollos molidos, tres papeles de liar y tres boquillas. Nos puso la cantidad para tres verdes exactos.

-Ha dicho que la cámara del final del pasillo acababa de enfocar recto, no? –Habló Antonio.

-Sí, en veinticinco minutos salimos.

No tardaron mucho en pasar esos minutos mientras liábamos un verde y despegábamos el mechero guardado en el interior de una de las patas de la cama.

Abrimos la puerta lo justo para ver la cámara sin que ella nos viera a nosotros y en segundos volteó, dejando nuestra puerta en punto muerto.

Antonio y yo corrimos a las escaleras de emergencia y subimos a la azotea, justo en el piso arriba del nuestro, y salimos fuera.

Respiramos profundamente, no hacía un frío demasiado violento para ser Octubre. Era extraño, pero un punto a nuestro favor.

Nos acurrucamos en una esquina y encendimos el verde.

Primero le dio una calada Antonio y, sin pensarlo, le di yo otra tras él. El español tragó el humo mientras yo lo expulsaba lentamente por la nariz.

-¡Qué raro! No te lo has pensado…

-Para que te hagas una idea de lo nervioso que estoy…

-Solo espero que luego no te entre el hambre. –Habló, mientras me cogía el pitillo y le daba una calada.-Dios, echaba en falta esto…

-Y yo, amigo… Y yo.

No dijimos nada más mientras nos terminábamos el verde, solo disfrutábamos del momento. Momento que dudaba en que se volviera a repetir si a Antonio le iban a dar el alta dentro de nada…

El cielo estaba mucho más bonito de lo habitual, se veían algunas estrellas más que otras noches y la luna no hacía acto de presencia. La cual cosa nos desanimó un poco.

-El mes que viene subiremos cuando la luna esté llena.

Sonreí de medio lado ante su comentario. Dudando en que existiera un "mes que viene"…


End file.
